


Kara Cockblocks Herself

by GriffonRyder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, I just wanted to write a supergirl hears Lena masturbation story and it got away from me, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, kara reveals her secret identity and it goes well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffonRyder/pseuds/GriffonRyder
Summary: Kara overhears Lena masturbating and barges in when she thinks Lena is being attacked. And ends up cockblocking herself. And then they go on a date.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 333





	1. Woops

Kara flew high. High above the far reaching towers of National City. A quiet moment amidst the hustle and bustle of city life. A quiet moment of peace. A quiet moment of rest. She was tired...so tired. Not that it had anything to do with it being nearing midnight...but it certainly didn’t help. Being a hero was...it was rewarding, yes. Kara got to save countless lives and make the world a better place. People looked up to her...she scrunched her face up and tightened her fists. No...they looked up to Supergirl. Supergirl was the symbol of hope and heroism. And it didn’t bother her...usually. 

She was Supergirl. Symbol of hope and justice and the American way. People looked to her, the coming dawn in the darkest night. But even the sun set every night. The sun had the moon to help light the way in the dark. And this metaphor was beginning to get away from her. Since the moon just used reflected light and so on. 

But the sentiment of the matter still stood. Supergirl was the symbol. Kara was the woman who had hopes and dreams and ambitions. 

So it was on nights like this that she just escaped it all. Just to not be anyone. Not Supergirl. Not even Kara. Just a nameless girl in the night. Though she wasn’t completely above it all. She still tuned her super hearing to make sure that there was no danger or anyone who might need saving. 

“Supergirl…” A quiet whisper seemed to echo loudly in the night. Her name whispered fervently followed by what sounded like wet sounds. Kara blushed. She was not unfamiliar with the sounds of a woman pleasuring herself and even still especially to thoughts of Supergirl. It was embarrassing but it came with the territory.

“Hmmm...Kara.” The voice echoed loudly in her head even though it too was whispered. What in Rao’s name? Certainly Kara was a relatively common name but to whisper it so soon after saying Supergirl was a bit suspect.

Kara blushed as she tried to block out whoever it was that was seemingly having an imagined threeway with them in the middle. It would be a disappointing turn of events if this mysterious person ever learned Supergirl and Kara were one and the same. She chuckled at the thought. 

“Fuck, Kara! Your mouth…Supergirl, please!”The voice gasped even louder and Kara swallowed awkwardly. Lena. There was no mistaking that voice now that she was practically shouting Kara’s names. Heat began to pool in her stomach as her stupid brain zeroed in on every single gasp of pleasure Lena made. The noise that Lena’s fingers were making as they drilled into her body. Kara had to wonder, how many were there? Two seemed to be a good guess but maybe Lena could take three...yes...three fingers fucking her as Kara would trap her clit in her mouth and suck almost painfully….

“Ah!” Kara shouted in surprise, dropping several feet before catching herself. She had certainly fantasized about Lena before, who hadn’t was the real question, but never had it been when Kara was eavesdropping on the woman masturbating to Kara and Supergirl! 

Kara closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get the sounds of Lena’s voice out of her head but, as it goes, once you try to stop thinking about something...it’s all you can think about. Lena’s gasps and groans were all she could hear. The way her skin felt, how it would yield so easily to Kara’s grip, was all she could imagine. 

“Fuck!” Lena sounded frustrated, “fuck.” She whispered, her voice quivering...with something Kara couldn’t figure. Maybe she should talk with Lena in the morning...yes it would be awkward but obviously she was struggling with...something...in the midst of her Kara-Lena-Supergirl fantasy. If it weighed that heavily on her mind then Kara would certainly try to help lift the burden…”no!” The cry sent fear shooting down Kara’s spine. Was someone in Lena’s apartment? Was she in danger?! 

Kara flew as fast as she could, panicking. If Lena was hurt because Kara had been too busy listening to her masturbate, she would never forgive herself! Lena’s balcony doors served little to keep Supergirl out, easily breaking the latch as she barreled through, still taking care not to completely shatter the glass doors. A latch she could repair. Entire doors...eh.

Lena’s face was almost amusing...her eyes widened in horror, her mouth agape...she was utterly mortified. Kara glanced around the room, her x-ray vision not revealing any enemies to be lurking...well this was awkward. Lena licked her lips and blushed, so at least that seemed to be a good sign...maybe? Kara wasn’t used to barging on people like this.

“I thought you needed help?” She sheepishly offered as explanation, her cheeks reddening as she saw that Lena was very naked and seemed to have been in the process of fishing out several...toys...in between her saying no and Kara bursting into the room.

Lena glared at her, grabbing a pillow and hiding her body from Supergirl’s roaming eyes, “Supergirl,” her name no longer a prayer on Lena’s lips...now like venom…”who would have thought National City’s hero was one to use shitty pick up lines on naked women.”

What? Oh!

“No! That’s not what I meant.” She frantically waved her hands, “I would never help you like that!” Smooth, Kara. Lena gave her a withering stare. Oh Rao, just dig deeper, Supergirl. Great! “I mean to say, that is. You’re gorgeous.” A smirk...well that was a least better than an angry glare, “you’re brilliant and amazing. And kind!” Might as well tell her you’re in love with her, Kara! “What I mean to say...um...I heard you yell no and thought you were in danger!” Touchdown, 10 points to Supergirl.

Lena was quiet...and not the quiet that Kara liked. This....this was scary quiet. 

"You heard me shout no...and flew in?" Lena's voice had an edge to it.

"Yes?" Kara was confused. Which around Lena was not unusual. 

"Which meant you were listening to what I was doing before. I shouted no. As I am certain you don't just go bursting into people's homes." 

Kara swallowed hard, shaking her head.

"No, what? No you didn't listen? Or no you don't normally go bursting into people's homes?" Lena's voice had softened with...something. It still had an edge to it but there was something else...amusement? 

"I...I didn't mean to burst in on a private moment. This isn't how I had planned on seeing you…" Kara gestured vaguely. 

"So you did plan on seeing me naked, then?" A playful smirk beginning to grace her gorgeous face.

Kara facepalmed, the force of which would probably have decapitated an ordinary human. 

"Miss. Luthor."

"Supergirl."

"I'm panicking." 

Lena's face dropped, "I'm sorry, Supergirl…please, sit?" Lena gestured to her bed and rolled over. Kara had to bite her lip to hold in the groan as her eyes immediately shot to Lena's perfect ass. But the view was soon cut off as Lena pulled on a silk robe and tied it loosely before taking her spot back on the bed. Kara awkwardly pulled at her cape and adjusted her skirt before taking a seat.

"I...yes I heard you and yes I had been listening...you said Supergirl and Kara and it just was really startling." She said, her eyes screwed shut so she wouldn't look at Lena. 

"I am sure it would have been." Lena's voice was small and distant. Kara opened her eyes and looked at her; Lena looking off in the distance, frowning. It hurt Kara's heart. Without thinking, her fingers intertwined with Lena's...blushing as she remembered just where those fingers had been rather recently.

“I didn’t mean to use a lame pick up line on you.” Kara stopped for a moment, thinking her next words carefully. “If I asked you out, it would be to coffee or something...normal.” She admitted, lightly squeezing Lena’s hands. Not a flat out rejection but still leaving the door open. Lena gently pulled her hands out of Kara’s grasp, turning to look her in the eyes.

“I...I appreciate that, Supergirl...but I’m sorry. This was just a silly fantasy...my heart belongs to someone else…”

Kara’s heart dropped as she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to will away the rejection. Of course Lena wouldn’t be into her. She was probably into some fancy girl or guy who went to boarding school and had way more money that Kara could even fathom.

“It’s Kara.” Lena admitted. Kara’s jaw dropped. So the reason she was being rejected by her crush...was her? This had to be one of the oddest ways she had been rejected...that’s for sure. 

“You’re rejecting me for...Kara?” She said incredulously. Lena bristled, glaring at Kara now, “she’s so...and you’re...well...you.” She flailed her hands around. Lena stood abruptly.

“I will not stand here and let you insult Kara in my presence just because you feel rejected.” Lena flung the doors to her balcony open, crossing her arms as she turned to look at Kara, “I think it’s time for you to leave.” 

Kara opened and closed her mouth in dismay, ready to argue...but the look in Lena’s eyes was dangerous and Kara wasn’t about to try and argue with her. Cockblocked by herself. Her sister would never let her hear the end of this. Instead, Kara moved from Lena’s bed and flew out from the balcony and into the open air. 

This...was awkward to say the least.


	2. It's a Date?

Kara didn’t sleep well that night, her alarm waking her just as she barely dozed off. If she was a braver person then she would have revealed who she was right to Lena and they wouldn’t be at this weird awkward impasse. She had heard Lena masturbate to her...both Kara and Supergirl...but she only had feelings for Kara...but she lusted after both? She wondered how she could even look Lena in the eyes after last night...as both Kara and Supergirl. 

Kara got ready for the day and went into work, sighing as she pushed her glasses up farther onto the bridge of her nose. She was ready to just get through the day...or so she had hoped. Snapper threw a story assignment on her desk, wanting to get a blurb from Lena Luthor on the subject. Kara sighed. Why does the universe hate me?

She thought about lunch but at the last moment...Lena might already have plans...maybe an afternoon snack? That sounded good. Buying some pastries from Lean’s favorite bakery...sounds like a plan. But what was her goal? Go up to Lena and tell her how she’s Supergirl and Kara and hey, sorry for listening to you masterbate to a threesome about us, wanna go out? Rao help her...how was she to act knowing that Lena felt something for her just like she did for Lena? Her heart beat faster at just the knowledge that Lena liked her...let alone actually facing her? 

Kara needed to come clean. Plain and simple. But maybe not over a working-snack...dinner? A night in? Invite Lena over and show her that her fantasy was both possible and impossible? That seemed best. Dinner and wine and Kara letting Lena know her big secret...easily enough on paper...but to actually do it? She’d fought off a variety of bad guys and aliens and other disasters...and admitting her secret to Lena was the most terrifying thing she would ever have to attempt. She just needed the right moment and then BAM she would strike. 

Pastries in hand, she made her way to L Corp and up into Lena’s office. Lena looked stunning, as she always was, she was frowning as she looked at something on her computer screen, her brow knit together as she typed away. Lena looked up and saw Kara standing there, her frown quickly replaced with a heart-stopping smile, its warmth washing over Kara. It gave her strength, more than the sun, more than anything else. Lena had feelings for her...she could do this. There was nothing to fear.

“Hey, Lena.” Kara smiled and waved the bag of pastries in her hand and the two coffees in her other, “brought snacks and coffee. Figured you could use a break.” She made her way over to the desk and placed everything on the surface before taking a seat.

“You’re a lifesaver, Kara. I could use the distraction.” Lena took a large swig of coffee, humming in delight.

“Thought you could use a bit of happiness before I got to business.” Kara grinned, pulling out her notepad.

“You wound me. Lena sighed, closing her eyes, throwing her hand onto her forehead, and posing dramatically. She opened her eyes and fixed Kara with a mischievous grin and winked, “I assume that your boss wants some sort of quote from me about due to the recent rise in anti-alien sentiment?”

Kara sheepishly shrugged, “you got it.”

Lena hummed again and pulled one of the pastries out of the bag, smiling again. Kara had made sure to get Lena’s favorites.

“You do know how to bribe me, Kara.” 

There it was! The right moment!

“Well, that’s not the whole bribe.”

“Oh?”

“I was hoping if you would grace me with your presence at one of the finest establishments this city has to offer.” Lena’s face seemed intrigued, “Haus de Kara Danvers.” Kara winked and tried to look coy. 

“Haus de Kara Danvers? My...how exclusive.” Lena’s voice dropped to...something. Flirtatious? Oh! Kara could flirt with Lena now! 

“Yep.” Kara tried to look cool as she leaned back in her chair, “dress code is...casual.” Kara hoped that sounded flirtatious...she knew how she could accidentally say things that sounded how she definitely didn’t mean...it would certainly be her luck that the one time she was actively flirting with Lena is the time it came out all wrong. 

“O-o-oh.” That was a good reaction...right? “Good to…ah, know.” Lena ran her fingers through her hair, clearing her throat. “I’m sure I could find...something suitable.” Lena practically purred. Oh, oh. Kara was not ready for this Oh no. She couldn’t rescind her offer after offering. Oh no.

“Y-y-yeah. We can order in and uh, drink wine! And...other stuff.” She inwardly cringed, that definitely wasn’t what she had meant...but hopefully her awkward rushed way would throw Lena off and maybe turn the flirting down just a tad...it was Kara’s only hope of escaping from this alive. 

Lena chuckled, smiling warmly, “of course. Other stuff. Sounds wonderful, Kara. When are our reservations for this fine place of business?” 

Kara blushed, score! “Um, they’re really chill about that...so...like...whenever you’re free? So no pressure or anything.” 

Lena smiled again, humming as she tapped her chin thoughtfully, “Saturday evening?” She clasped her hands in front of her on the desk and did that damn lip biting thing. Rao...how was Kara going to survive?

“Yep!” Kara stood up quickly hopping up to try and escape before she embarrassed herself further. “See ya Saturday!” She said a little too quickly.

“O-oh?” Lena stuttered, her voice confused, “what about your quote?” 

Kara froze, “Oh. Right.” She sat back down, blushing. Saturday evening was both far away and all too close. How would she survive?


	3. Treat Yo'Self

Kara changed her outfit for what must have been the hundredth time. Nothing seemed to be right. Everything she chose was either too casual or too uptight or too nerdy. She couldn’t decide what sort of vibe she should go for with Lena. She wanted to look nice but also appealing. Why did she have so many sweaters attached to shirts? In the end she went with just a plain pair of leggings and an oversized sweater. Cute but at least could be casual...and easy to take off. She blushed, cursing her own thoughts. She meant to take off and show Lena that she was Supergirl by changing clothes. Rao help her.

“Okay, Kara. It’s now or never.” She adjusted her glasses and nervously wiped her hands on her leggings as she gave herself a final once over in the mirror. Everything seemed fine. She went into the kitchen to check that the food was still staying warm in her oven, the wine was prepared to be poured, and the dessert was in the fridge. She paced nervously back and forth as she waited for Lena to knock on her door. Kara resisted the urge to fly out and see how far away Lena was or use super hearing to try and find her. She fluffed her throw pillows for what might have been the hundredth time and looked at her phone. Nothing since Lena texted that she was on her way. Kara nervously bounced on the balls of her feet, nervously wringing her hands. A quiet, tentative knock broke her out of her nervous waiting. 

She resisted the urge to use x-ray vision, wanting to not spoil Lena’s outfit for her own eyes. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. She had this. Kara waltzed over to her door and opened it, her jaw dropping when she saw Lena.

Lena was wearing a flannel shirt over a plain gray t-shirt. And jeans. 

“Lena!” Kara smiled and pulled Lena into a hug. Was that forward? Too late, Kara was already holding Lena and Lena was hugging her back! She fit perfectly in Kara’s arms. She always did when Supergirl rescued her and especially now.

“You look great, Lena!” Kara pulled back and reluctantly removed her arms from Lena and stepped to the side to let Lena enter. Kara was pleased to see that Lena was sporting a slight blush, matching the one she wore on her own face. 

“You do as well, Kara.” Lena walked over to the table in the kitchen and placed the bag she was carrying onto it, inadvertently giving Kara the perfect view of her ass as she walked by. Rao, those jeans had to be painted on and probably cost way more than Kara made in a month. Lena pulled a bottle of wine out of the bag and showed it to Kara.

“I hope you don’t mind. I brought you a bottle I’ve been dying to try!” Lena smiled and Kara’s heart leaped. Rao, what she would do to protect that smile. 

“I don’t mind at all. It’ll go great with dinner! I ordered from that Italian place that opened up a few blocks away.” Kara opened the oven and pulled out dinner, “it’s family style, so I just picked up a lasagna and some sides and even dessert!” Kara didn’t mention that she had already eaten an entire family sized serving of baked ziti prior to Lena arriving.

Lena smiled and reached for Kara’s wine opener to pour them two glasses.

“Well let’s not stand here all night. I’m starved!” Lena said, helping Kara with the plates and utensils.

Dinner went by rather smoothly, it was familiar, just normal stuff Kara had been through with Lena before. They talked about work and Lena’s projects. Though, Kara was surprised, or rather not surprised, to notice that Lena was staying far away from the subject of Supergirl and would give polite answers or would change the subject whenever her alter ego would come up...and it certainly didn’t take a genius to figure out why. Kara held in a sigh, sighing would certainly garner Lena’s attention and that would lead to a conversation she wasn’t ready to have yet. Maybe once she had more tiramisu in her. 

Their night was winding down and Kara couldn’t help indulging herself in small touches and even somehow convinced Lena to cuddle with her on the couch. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat speed up as she tugged Lena a little closer to her. A tad dangerous considering she hadn’t told Lena who she was just yet...but what did they say in the show they were watching? Oh yes, “treat yo’self”. 

“Thank you, Kara” Lena whispered, snuggling deeper into Kara’s embrace. 

“F-for what?” Kara stuttered.

“Everything.”

Kara swallowed hard, this...this could be the start of...something. Kara turned her head to look into Lena’s eyes, knowing this was about to be her downfall. Lena was looking up at her...just as Kara was looking down at her. Kara’s heart skipped a beat.

“Lena.” She whispered, reverently, putting all of her emotion and heart into one word. 

“Kara?” Lena’s voice was small, almost fearful.

“I’m here for you. I will always be here for you.” Kara declared. Lena adjusted herself so she could easily reach up and put a hand on Kara’s cheek, idly stroking with her thumb. Kara couldn’t help herself, she put a hand on Lena’s and turned her head to press a kiss into the palm of Lena’s hand. Lena’s eyes widened...and suddenly their faces were growing closer. Kara’s eyes closed as she pressed her lips to Lena’s. A simple press of the lips became more heated as Lena swiped her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. Permission that Kara quickly granted, moaning into their kiss as Lena’s tongue tangled with hers. She could easily take dominance from Lena but submitted, letting Lena guide her. Kara pressed hard against her, not enough to bruise Lena’s delicate human skin, but enough. Lena gasped and tangled her hand in Kara’s hair, pulling and lightly twisting until their positions were switched. Kara laid on her couch with Lena on top of her, Lena’s knee finding purchase in the apex of her thighs, pressing lightly with just enough pressure..

But this was too much too fast...not that Kara didn’t want to do this with Lena...but not without her knowing the truth. Kara pulled away, and Lena groaned, trying to chase her lips with her own but stopped by a gentle press of Kara’s hand to her chest. 

“Lena, wait.” Kara gently whispered.

“Kara?” 

Kara pressed gently against Lena’s chest, guiding her to sit back so Kara could extricate herself from underneath Lena. 

“Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take it too far.” Lena’s hands pulled away from Kara like she was afraid to be burned. 

“No!” Kara exclaimed a tad too loudly. “It has nothing to do with you. It’s me. I need to show you something…” Lena knit her brow in confusion, tilting her head. “I’ve been lying to you this whole time. I mean, not lying-lying. But, still, lying by omission is still lying and I’m not okay with doing that anymore.” Lena blankly stared at Kara. Why was she like this? Why couldn’t anything be easy in Kara’s life? “I...I like you. A lot.” Kara admitted. She couldn’t risk having Lena not at least know of her feelings before this all went South. 

“I like you too, Kara. Nothing you say or do could ever change that.” Lena gave her a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. How did she do that? Kara sighed and stood up, her heart beating so fast that she was certain that it would explode out of her chest. She took off her glasses and undid her ponytail. She could already see the gears beginning to turn in Lena’s head. With a deep breath, Kara flew in the air for a few moments before floating back down and placing her hands on her hips. 

“Miss. Luthor.” Kara said in her most Supergirl-ish way. Lena balked.

“Supergirl...is Kara Danvers?”

“Zor-el...actually. Danvers is my adopted name.” Kara sheepishly tugged at the edge of her sweater. Kara watched Lena process this information, she seemed to be handling it decently...probably going through every interaction and how Kara and Supergirl never seemed to be in the same place or anytime Kara was the world’s biggest dork and slipped up like “I flew in on a bus”...that is until Lena’s eyes snapped up, a look of dismay creeping its way onto Lena’s face.

“I...you. The other night. You heard…I told you...” Yep...that was going about planned. 

“Yeah...I essentially cockblocked myself.” Lena’s glare was her only reply...right...probably not the best choice of words in this particular moment. “What I mean to say is that you rejected me for me and that’s why I was confused you would choose Supergirl over Kara. I mean, Supergirl has powers and is super cool! And I’m Kara. Just Kara.”

“Kara.” Lena cooed, standing and walking over to Kara. Her hands lifted to Kara’s face, stroking her cheeks, nose, and lips. Lena was looking at her, really looking at her. And Kara felt like it was the first time anyone had ever truly seen her. Not Supergirl, not Kara Danvers...just her.

Lena pressed a kiss to her forehead, her nose, and then another on her mouth. A sweet, short kiss that ended with just the two pressing their foreheads together, enjoying their intimate embrace. 

“So your threesome fantasy is both very possible and impossible.” Kara grinned with every bit of Supergirl swagger she could muster. Lena pulled back and fixed her with an unamused glare.

“Why are you the way that you are?” 

“It’s the Zor-el charm. The real me is a bit of both of us, both Kara and Supergirl. Thanks for sticking up for me when you thought Supergirl was hating on Kara.”

“You’re not going to let me live that night down, are you?” 

Kara shot her a cheeky grin, her confidence level soaring now that she could be the best versions of herself. The confidence and swagger of Supergirl with the sweet vulnerability and kindness of Kara. 

“Well, Miss. Zor-el,” Lena purred and Kara could not even begin to describe what hearing her family on Lena’s lips was doing to her, “I’ll just have to figure out a way to replace that night with even better memories.” 

Kara swallowed hard, a whimper threatening to bubble up in her throat. This woman was her Kryptonite...she nodded. Lena smirked and shrugged off her flannel shirt, tossing it haphazardly to the side. Her hands idly traced the knit of Kara’s sweater, smirking as her fingers toyed at the bottom hem before pulling it up and over Kara’s head. Lena’s eyes raked over her body, her jaw dropping. 

“See something you like, Miss. Luthor?” Kara chuckled at the glare Lena shot her. 

“You’re a dork.” Lena gently traced her fingers over Kara’s exposed skin, “a very well built dork. I had no idea that this is what was hiding underneath your cute little sweaters.”

Kara blushed, any answer she thought to try to say would just come out in a stuttering mess.

“How attached are you to your t-shirt?” She instead asked.

“It’s...just a t-shirt. Why?”

Kara’s hands began fist at the collar of Lena’s shirt, smirking. Lena’s eyes widened in realization and nodded. Kara’s grip tightened and easily ripped the shirt in half, letting the ruined pieces fall to the floor. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” Lena murmured, biting her lip. Kara felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Lena again, to capture and bite her lip herself. Her hands cupped Lena’s face and pressed their lips together once more, this time she was the one asking permission for a deeper kiss. Her hands wandered as they kissed, their tongues dancing together once more. Lena’s skin was so soft and warm, Kara lightly squeezed just like she always wanted, just enough to not cause a bruise. 

Lena pulled away, breathing heavily. Oh right...humans ran out of air quicker than she did. 

“Bed.” Lena demanded. Kara nodded, pulling her into another kiss and placing her hands on the ass that had been teasing her all this time. She gripped and easily picked Lena up, not even breaking their kiss as Lena wrapped her legs around her. Kara walked them over to her bed and resisted the urge to throw Lena down onto it. It would be a little funny...but not sexy at the moment. Instead, she gently floated Lena towards the pillows, letting Lena lay comfortably. Her hands found the button of Lena’s jeans and quickly, and carefully, pulled them off. These pants were too sacred for her to just rip like that. No, something that so carefully cupped and lifted Lena Luthor’s already perfect ass deserved better. 

Lena was pressing at her chest ever so slightly, Kara pulled away, the question on her lips dying as she saw just how ruined Lena was. Her lipstick was smeared all over her mouth and a deep flush spanned its way down her chest. And Kara had barely even started ruining Lena. Before she could ask Lena what was wrong, Lena’s hands were already behind Kara’s back and she could feel Lena’s fingers nimbly playing with the closures, the bra coming loose. Kara hovered for a moment above Lena pushing the straps from Kara’s shoulders before sitting up to remove it from her torso. She tossed it to the side and was ready to dive back in for another kiss but was stopped by Lena’s hand again.

“I want to enjoy the present I just unwrapped, thank you very much, Miss. Zor-el.”

Kara let Lena switch their positions so that Lena was on top. Kara very much found herself enjoying the view. Lena reached behind her and undid the clasp of her own bra and tossed it away to join Kara’s on the floor. Kara enjoyed the view even more now. Kara reached her hand up to cup at Lena’s breast but her hand was swatted away and pressed down into the bed. 

“No, Kara, I said I wanted to enjoy my present. You can have your fun in a minute. But right now? This is for me.” Lena moved to press a gentle kiss to Kara’s mouth before pressing a trail of them down her throat, moving to suck where Kara’s throat met her shoulder.

“Careful, Lena. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. I’m impervious to harm, remember?”

Lena paused only for a moment, their eyes meeting and Kara could see something behind them. Realization? Like Lena had just realized that she was in bed with the girl of steel...and that there were some interesting implications behind the navigation of their bedroom life. Instead of voicing...whatever...it was behind that look in her eyes, Lena instead continued her trail of kisses down to Kara’s breasts, her fingers of one hand rolling and pulling the nipple of one while her mouth sucked and teased at the other. Kara for a moment wished she could feel pain because this would feel even more divine that it already did. She showed her appreciation verbally instead, moaning and gasping as Lena continued to lavish her breasts with attention. 

“Lena, please.” 

“Tell me what you need, Kara.” 

“Your fingers...in me. Please.”

“You’ll have to get out of those leggings.”

Faster than a speeding bullet, Kara ripped off her leggings and underwear, what did she care? They had been on sale. Lena said nothing at this, just smirked knowingly before trailing more kisses down Kara’s torso, shuffling down as Lena positioned herself between Kara’s legs. Lena pressed gentle kisses to Kara’s thighs, inching closer to Kara’s entrance. 

“Are you ready, Kara?” Lena asked, smiling gently. Kara nodded. “I want to hear you say it.” 

“Please, Lena. I want you.”

Lena pressed her mouth to Kara’s entrance, licking long stripes. Kara moaned, her hands gripping the sheets of her bed. Lena’s lips found her clit and gently sucked, her fingers dipping into Kara’s entrance, just barely teasing her before fully pressing in one long finger. One finger should not have felt as good as it did..but it did. Rao, how would she survive if Lena added more?

As if sensing what Kara was thinking, or maybe it was because Kara was moaning Lena’s praises, Lena pressed another into Kara. She alternated between pumping her fingers into Kara and gentle licks on her clit. One final pull and Kara came undone with a great shout, screaming Lena’s name. 

Kara blinked the stars from her eyes as she came back down to Earth. 

“Wow, Lena.” She said.

“Just wow?” Lena purred as she crawled back up Kara’s body, joining their lips into a gentle kiss. 

“Look, English is hard enough without earth shattering orgasms.” She muttered. Lena let out a bark of laughter as she cuddled closer into Kara. 

“You know, you’re certainly overdressed.” Kara grinned, her eyes glancing down to Lena’s underwear. Lena’s throat moved as she swallowed. Kara gently rolled Lena onto her back, her hand stroking Lena’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful.” Kara whispered. Lena smiled, tears forming in her eyes. “I mean it. And I will tell you this everyday until you get tired of hearing me say it.”

“I think I’ll like that.” Lena admitted. Kara smirked and pressed another kiss to Lena’s lips that quickly grew heated. Kara was not one to be possessive, but Rao, tasting herself on Lena’s lips just did it for her. Lena pulled away panting, trying to catch her breath and Kara couldn’t help but smile as a particularly amazing idea came to her. 

“You know.” Kara licked her lips in excitement, “Kryptonians don’t have to breathe as often as humans.” Kara waited for Lena to hopefully catch what she was meaning. Lena frowned for a moment before looking down at the apex of her thighs, eyes widening.

“I...are you certain?” Lena licked her lips in anticipation.

“Only if you desire it.” 

Lena nodded enthusiastically as she sat up, gently guiding Kara down to where she wanted her, near the headboard of Kara’s bed. Lena settled herself so she was facing the headboard and braced herself onto it. Kara smiled up at her.

“Now this is a view.” Kara commented, gripping at Lena’s hips and positioning her in just the right way.

“You’ll...you’ll let me know if you need to breathe, right?” Lena seemed hesitant, even with the knowledge of Kara’s abilities. It warmed her heart. So caring and sweet.

“I promise. I’ll easily be able to push you off should the need arise.” Kara reminded her. Lena’s eyes widened, probably surprised from the reminder of Kara’s abilities.

Lena began to lower herself onto Kara’s waiting mouth. Kara guided her so her mouth was at Lean’s entrance. So wet. All of this just from serving Kara? Kara couldn’t wait for next time, how wet Lena would be for her as she pampered her.She licked long swipes, from Lena’s entrance to her clit, increasing pressure on Lena’s hips. This was heaven. Hearing Lena above her moan and shudder above her as Kara worked her magic, alternating between long, broad licks between quick pulls at her clit, enjoying the way Lena’s long drawn out moans would punctuate with sharp cries. Her cries grew louder, her hips undulating as she moved faster, speed that Kara happily helped with as she added to Lena’s rhythm with her strength, not enough to control Lena’s movements...but enough to assist her.

“Kara!” Lena came with a cry, her body shuddering through the aftershocks. Aftershocks that Kara assisted her through, her aggressive licks turning to slow, gentle things; enjoying Lena’s essence that coated Lena’s thighs and Kara’s face. Lena moved to roll onto her side and snuggled into Kara. She smiled at Lena’s satisfied smile, looking like the cat that had caught the canary….or Super. 

“That was…” Lena took a deep, shuddering breath, “perfect.”

“I aim to please.” Kara pulled Lena towards her, wrapping herself around her. A comfortable silence fell between them but Kara’s anxiety got the best of her, “was...was this a one time thing?” She would be okay if this was a one time thing...but it would hurt. She wouldn’t try to force Lena into a relationship.

Lena pulled back and fixed her with a surprised expression, “Kara, of course I don’t want this to be a one time thing!” Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, “I don’t know if I want to be in a relationship just yet...but I’m willing to explore that possibility with you.” She added in gentle tones, pressing kisses along Kara’s jawline. Kara captured her lips in a searing kiss, her lust roaring back to life.

“Oh, Kara.” Lena’s breathless reply came. “You’re insatiable.” She murmured as Kara began press more kisses down her chest.

“Kryptonian stamina.” She shot Lena a grin.

“Well, as a scientist, I’m prepared to study...up close...your stamina.” Lena moaned out as Kara’s kisses pressed further and harsher against her skin, marking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look me up on Amazon for longer form original works. Same username. Am still working on new works to post on there.


End file.
